I'M INTO YOU
by Banana KIM
Summary: PROLOG : Di hari ulang tahunnya, Yunho putus dengan pacarnya, dan menabrak Jaejoong. Setelah kesalahpahaman antara keduanya tuntas, mereka menjadi teman dan menghabiskan sepanjang malam berkeliling kota. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mengirim pesan n berhubungan di dunia maya setiap hari, untuk mengenal satu sama lain dan jatuh cinta. Story from KIM SELENA.RnR.


Cast ::

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong.

Genre ::

Romance

Warning :

TYPO (S), AU, OOC, BOYS LOVE, DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ.

* * *

.

Happy Read .

_Twitter :: UknowYunho_

_Bisakah hariku lebih buruk dari ini?_

_._

_._

Yunho merasakan kepalanya akan pecah akibat Suara teriakan seperti kaleng rombeng dari wanita didepannya. Baginya, perempuan memang mengerikan. Suka merengek, peminta, pemarah dan egois. Ia lelah dan hanya bisa menghela nafas tanpa membalas omelan wanita itu. Malas meladeni, akhirnya ia menggendong tasnya dan segera keluar dari kamar asramanya, di akhiri bantingan pintu yang cukup keras, dan teriakan melengking dari kekasihnya. Shit! perempuan itu selalu membuatnya malu di depan semua penghuni asrama yang kini sudah berada di luar kamar.

"Hei! Bertengkar lagi." Goda louise, mahasiswa asal Saint Louis yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya.

"Just shut up!" Sahut Yunho ketus. Sedang yang lain hanya geleng-geleng melihat Yunho. Bagi orang satu asrama, bukan hal yang aneh lagi akan pertengkaran Ahra dan Yunho. Sebenarnya mereka pasangan serasi. Yunho tampan dan Ahra juga cantik. Tapi sayang Ahra adalah wanita posesive, cerewet dan egois.

Yunho berencana pergi keluar. Kemana saja. Asal jangan ketempat dimana ada perempuan yang cerewetnya seperti Ahra. Astaga, wanita itu memang cantik, tapi tingkah lakunya tak secantik dan seanggun wajahnya. Dan Yunho sudah jengah.

Baru saja Yunho keluar dari asrama, sesuatu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

"Fuck." Makinya pelan diakhiri ringisan. Ia melihat sepatu sportnya tergeletak di depan kakinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari pelaku pelemparan dan menemukan Ahra ada di jendela kamar asramanya di lantai dua.

"Ahra! Apa masalahmu?"

"Apa masalahku? Kau masih bertanya apa masalahku? Aku membencimu Yunho!" Pekik Ahra.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa datang semalam karena aku harus menyelesaikan tugas bersama Junsu dan Yoochun." Sekali lagi Yunho mencoba menjelaskan. Berharap Ahra bisa mengerti. Semalam memang ia berjanji akan kencan dengan Ahra. Namun ia tidak bisa datang karena mendapat tugas dari salah satu professornya bersama Yoochun dan Junsu.

Ahra menatap Yunho dengan muka geram. "Aku menunggumu didepan bioskop selam 5 jam, Yunho. Dan tak ada satupun pesan atau telpon darimu untuk sekedar memberitahuku."

Yunho tahu ia bersalah. Namun bagaimana lagi, itulah yang terjadi. "Sudah kubilang maafkan aku. Semalam aku terlalu pusing hingga lupa mengabarimu."

"Terlalu banyak alasan! Pergi kau dari sini. Ambil semua barangmu!" Pekik Ahra kembali melempari Yunho dengan barang.

"Hei! Itu bahkan kamarku. Kau mengusirku dari kamarku sendiri?" Kata Yunho lucu. Sambil berusaha menghindar dari barang-barang yang dilempar Ahra.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I hate you, too." Ujar Yunho santai.

"KAU!—

"Yaa! Turunkan itu!" Kini Berbalik Yunho yang berteriak panic.

"Mwo?"

"Kacamata itu!" Yunho menunjuk kacamata hitam yang ada di tangan Ahra. "Aku baru membelinya. Dan itu edisi terbatas!" Tingkah Yunho membuat Ahra kesal hingga benar-benar melempar kacamata Yunho. Namun tidak sampai jatuh ke tanah karena Yunho berhasil menangkapnya.

"Haah, untung tidak lecet." Yunho mengusap-usap kacamatanya dengan sayang. "Aku lebih menyayangi kacamata ini dari pada kau." Celetuk Yunho seenaknya.

"Kau—

"Apa?"

"Errrggghhh…. Kita putus." Geram Ahra gemas.

"Oke, kita putus." Santai Yunho , ia memakai kacamatanya sambil menjulurkan lidah untuk Ahra. Lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Ahra dengan urat-urat keningnya yang menonjol.

"Asshole!" Maki Ahra kuat.

"Bitch!" Balas Yunho dari kejauhan.

* * *

.

_Twitter :: Bornfreeonekiss_

_Hari ini indah, _

_dan lebih indah lagi saat aku melihat belalai panjang berwarna pink di etalase toko._

_Ummaaa~~~~_

_._

_._

_Plak_

"Ouch!"

Dengan seenak jidatnya pemuda bertubuh jangkung menggeplak kepala lelaki berambut blonde yang sedang menempelkan wajanya di kaca etalase toko boneka. "Yaa hyung, berhenti memasang wajah bodoh itu. Tidak ada boneka lagi. Kau tidak ingat, kamarmu sudah seperti toko boneka?"

Lelaki berambut blonde itu meringis mengusap kepalanya. Adiknya memang kejam. Tak ada sopan santunnya sama sekali dengan orang yang lebih tua.

"Jangan pasang muka kucing itu padaku, tak akan mempan!" Dan Lelaki berambut blonde itu cemberut seketika.

"Lalu kita mau kemana lagi? Aku sudah lelah berkeliling menemanimu makan? Kau bahkan sudah menguras kantongku?" Eluh Jaejoong. Ia berjalan lunglai di belakang adiknya. Sudah banyak kedai makanan yang sengaja ia datangi hari ini demi menemani Changmin berwisata kuliner di Seoul.

"Hyung, kau sudah berjanji, kau lupa? Dan aku masih belum puas. Masih banyak makanan yang ingin kucoba."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menganga. Tuhan, apakah benar ini adik kandungnya?. Rasanya di silsilah keluarga mereka tak ada yang berperut karet seperti Changmin. Jaejoong curiga, mungkin Changmin anak tetangga.

Buk

Kepala Jaejoong tiba-tiba menabrak punggung Changmin, karena pemuda jangkung itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hyaa—

"Hyung ini hari keberuntungan kita." Katanya berbinar.

"Apanya?" Hari keberuntungan untuk Changmin biasanya hari sial untuk Jaejoong.

Changmin langsung menyodorkan sebuah selembaran kertas yang entah didapatnya dari mana kedepan muka Jaejoong.

"Tantangan makan 50 potong Cheese cake dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Kalau menang, kita bisa kupon makan sepuasnya di sana selama 1 bulan." Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat sesuatu berharga, Changmin terlihat semangat dan berbinar-binar. Ia tersenyum lima jari sedangkan Jaejoong cengo memandang senyum bodoh adiknya.

"ASTAGAA CHANGMIIIIINNNNN…."

.

_Twitter _

_Max Changmin_

_Hidup itu untuk makan! Mari makan!_

.

* * *

"Huaah…. Benar-benar lezat" Changmin yang baru keluar dari toko kue, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda puas.

"Hyung, ingatkan aku untuk sering mampir ke toko ini, cheese cake mereka enak sekali." Sedangkan orang yang sedang di ajak bicara tengah sekuat tenaga berjuang dengan tong sampah. Jaejoong merasakan gejolak di perutnya yang terasa penuh, hingga memaksanya mengeluarkan sebagian yang telah di makan sebelumnya.

"Sialan kau!... aku berjanji tidak akan memakan chessecake selama satu tahun" Umpat Jaejoong di tengah nafasnya yang sepenggal-sepenggal. Ia sangat menyukai chessecake, tapi karena hari ini mungkin ia tidak akan menyentruh kue itu dalam waktu yang lama.

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak mau ikut lomba itu, tapi kemudian Changmin berkeras atau lebih tepatnya memaksa dan mengancam akan menjual foto bugil Jaejoong kepada lee soman ahjussi tukang ikan yang begitu tergila-gila pada Jaejoong. Asal tahu saja, Jaejoong gemar berfoto bugil karena ia begitu memuja tubuhnya sendiri.

"Dengan begini kan aku dapat 2 kupon~ yeay!" Girang Changmin tanpa memperdulikan gerutuan hyungnya. "Kajja hyung, kita pulang! Sebentar lagi sore. Aku tidak mau tertinggal kereta lagi." Changmin berjalan mendahului Jaejoong. 5 jam yang mereka butuhkan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Dan hari ini memang khusus mereka gunakan untuk berkeliling Seoul.

"Aku rasa aku butuh toilet—

Brugh

"Idiot!" maki Jaejoong spontan. Saat ucapannya terpotong karena sesuatu menabraknya dengan lumayan kuat hingga menjatuhkan tasnya yang kini sebagian isinya sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku ini pintar. Kau tak pantas menyebutku idiot." Ujar Changmin tanpa berbalik.

"Itu bukan untukmu."

"Jadi, itu untukku?." Sang pelaku yang menabrak Jaejoong menyela. "Maafkan aku." Ucap laki-laki dengan garis muka tegas dan berwajah kecil didepan Jaejoong. lalu membantu Jaejoong memungut barangnya yang jatuh.

"Bukan maksudku mengataimu, tapi kau tahu—itu eum… spontan."

"Aku mengerti" pria itu tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan kembali jalannya.

"Tampan." Gumam Jaejoong melihat pria itu berjalan menjauh.

"Kau masih belum sembuh ya?" Sindir Changmin. Rupanya ia mendengar gumaman Jaejoong tadi.

"Kau pun begitu." Dan mereka berdua sama-sama terkekeh. Oke, mereka akui ada satu hal yang sama di antara mereka. Hanya satu, dan itu adalah; mereka penyuka sesama jenis.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi? Kita harus pergi. Atau kita akan tertinggal kereta."

"Dimana ponselku?" Jaejoong meraba-raba kantong celana dan tasnya. Namun tak menemukan benda itu. Dan tuduhannya hanya mengarah pada satu orang.

"Ouh, ini benar-benar trik kuno."

"Apanya?" Bingung Changmin.

Kebetulan Jaejoong melihat mobil patroli melintas dekat tempat mereka berdiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong segera menghentikannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Tanya polisi gendut yang baru keluar dari mobil.

"Seseorang mencuri handphoneku. Ia menabrakku, menjatuhkan tasku lalu diam-diam mencuri handphoneku."

"Trik kuno. Pencuri amatir."

"Benarkan?" angguk Jaejoong setuju.

"Lalu apa kau mengenali orangnya?"

"Itu!" Jaejoong menunjuk laki-laki yang tadi menabraknya. "Pria tampan yang mengenakan Brown Shirt. Dan perlu anda tahu saya bukan perempuan." Tekan Jaejoong di akhir kalimat. Changmin tertawa geli saat mendengar Jaejoong menuding si pencuri dan menyebutnya sebagai pria tampan.

.

* * *

"Permisi tuan"

"Ya?" Pria itu berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik dan menemukan seorang petugas keamanan lengkap dengan seragam kepolisian berdiri di belakangnya.

"anda harus ikut saya ke kantor polisi." Tegur sang petugas keamanan kepada pria yang tadi menabrak Jaejoong.

"Maaf?" Bingung pria itu.

"Kau mencuri ponselku." Tuduh Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi. Dengan yakin bahwa tuduhannya benar-benar tepat.

"Apa?" Pria itu masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan orang didepannya.

"Cepat kembalikan!" Pinta Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mencuri apapun darimu. Dan ini ponselku!" pria itu menunjukan ponsel miliknya yang kemudian dengan cepat berpindah ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Pak, ini ponselku!" Jaejoong malah mengklaim i-phone hitam dengan gantungan beruang itu sebagai miliknya kepada polisi.

"Mworago?! YAA! Itu miliku!" Pria itu bersikeras.

"Jelaskan nanti saja di kantor polisi." Tangan Pria itu langsung di borgol.

"Sayang sekali. Kau tampan, kenapa harus jadi pencuri? Lebih baik kan jadi kekasihku." Celetuk Jaejoong.

"YAA! NONA, SIAPA YANG PENCURI?!" Teriak pria itu frustasi. Sebelum ia diseret masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

"Hyung kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Changmin yang baru saja menghampirinya.

"Hmm…" Jaejoong memasukan ponselnya ke tasnya.

"Dasar, pencuri amatir." Dengusnya. "kajja kita pergi!"

"Minnie, angkat telponmu." Kata Jaejoong saat mendengar sepenggal lagu Something TVXQ yang digunakan sebagai nada dering ponsel.

"bukan punyaku?" Changmin menggeleng. Jaejoong merogoh tasnya karena getarannya berasal dari sana. Tapi rasanya itu bukan nada dering ponselnya.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Baby, maafkan aku~ cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmu" Jaejoong memandang ponselnya dengan kening berkerut. Suara itu suara yeoja yang sengaja di buat merengek. Tapi siapa? Rasanya ia tidak memiliki kekasih berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Sebuah lagu anak-anak gomsemari terdengar tiba-tiba, membuatnya tercekat. Sepertinya ia mulai sadar kesalahannya. Terlebih lagi saat ia mendapatkan satu ponsel lagi di saku jaketnya dengan model ponsel dan gantungan yang sama yang membuatnya tak percaya.

"Oh.. My.. God"

Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak berkali-kali, bermaksud mengejek kebodohan hyungnya yang memalukan.

.

* * *

"Tidak hanya kau yang menggunakan ponsel dan gantungan seperti itu di dunia ini!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang maafkan aku." Jaejoong berlari kecil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria yang sempat di tuduhnya mencuri tadi. Jaejoong baru saja mencabut tuntutannya dan mengeluarkan pria itu dari kantor polisi akibat salah tuduh. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tak enak hati. Ia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Sudah berkali-kali ia merutuki kebodohannya yang memalukan.

Pria itu memang tampak benar-benar kesal padanya, buktinya diacuhkannya permintraan maaf Jaejoong. Wajar sih, mengingat ia telah sembarang menuduh yang bukan-bukan. Bisa saja malah dia yang di jebloskan ke penjara karena di tuduh mencemarkan nama baik.

Karena lelah mengejar pria yang berjalan dengan cepat itu, akhirnya Jaejoong mencoba menahan lengan pria itu demi mendapat sedikit perhatiannya, dan Jaejoong berhasil. Pria itu menoleh dan tatapan matanya yang tajam tepat menusuk ke bola mata Jaejoong.

Dengan sedikit takut-takut Jaejoong berkata. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf." Tak ada balasan dari laki-laki di depannya. Ia hanya terus menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong. Hingga membuat pemuda berambut blonde itu gugup dan tak berani balas menatap.

'Astaga pria berwajah kecil ini benar-benar dingin.' Batinnya nelangsa. "Eum.. Bagaimana kalau... aku mentraktirmu minum?"

"…"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf."

"…" Masih tak ada respon. Bahkan laki-laki itu makin lekat menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Please~" Kali ini Jaejoong mencoba untuk balas menatap, dan sedikit memelas. Hingga akhirnya menuai anggukan sepintas dari laki-laki tampan itu.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, anyway" Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho."

.

* * *

Yunho mengusap rambutnya kebelakang dengan malas, lalu menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja. Sudah setengah Jam lebih mereka duduk di bar ini, dan hampir selama itu pula ia habiskan untuk mendengar celotehan orang yang mengaku laki-laki didepannya, tapi sebenarnya ia ragukan. Mana ada laki-laki secerewet ini. Terlebih lagi orang didepannya ini terlihat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Karena pria cantik itu menggunakan bahasa dengan aksen daerah yang kental dan berbicara dengan cepat, Yunho tak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakannya. Hanya yang sedikit ia tangkap, pria itu tengah menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya yang bahkan tidak ada menariknya sama sekali.

Yunho mengambil botol beer di depannya untuk di minum, namun ternyata botolnya telah kosong. dia sudah menghabiskan 3 botol beer dan masih ingin lagi. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih asik bercerita sambil menerawang, dan Beer Jaejoong masih bersisa setengah. Dengan Jahilnya Yunho menukar botol kosongnya dengan botol Jaejoong, lalu meminum jatah Jaejoong seolah tanpa salah.

"Jadi, kau bukan berasal dari Seoul?" Yunho memotong begitu saja cerita Jaejoong. Ia bosan.

"Emm… Aku kesini Cuma untuk berjalan-jalan saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi dari sini, dan aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota. Seoul, lebih bagus di malam hari, kau tahu?" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya. Ia meregangkan sedikit ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang diam saja.

Jaejoong berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya mengikuti ajakan Yunho. Dia juga sepertinya namja baik-baik. Soal Changmin, dia akan mengirim pesan pada dongsaengnya itu agar terlebih dahulu pulang.

"Baiklah." Angguk Jaejoong setuju. "Tunggu sebentar, aku habiskan minumanku dulu— Eeh?" Jaejoong mengernyit saat botolnya kosong. Setahu dia tadi masih bersisa setengah. Ia memandang Yunho dan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya, berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa.

.

_Uknow Yunho _

_It's gonna be a good night._

_._

_._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

A/n ::

Haloooo! Anyeonghaseo! Apa kabar semuanya? Kim Selena COMEBACK yeah! Ada yang nungguin? Gak ada? Hiks :'( Mian karena sudah ngilang berbulan2 dan udah ngelantarin beberapa ff. Kim Selena disini datang dengan comeback ff. sebenarnya sih kagak sepesial , karena ini cerita pemanasan sebelum ngelanjutin yang gaya penulisanku mulai kaku banget jdi aku blum berani ngepost lanjutan yang mian atas ketidak nyamanannya.

.

**Review Please**

.

.


End file.
